


Just Because

by waywardwriter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwriter/pseuds/waywardwriter
Summary: Damen decides to pamper Laurent for no particular reason besides the fact that he loves his husband and it is everything Laurent deserves and more.For lisas999's prompt, “Are you flirting with me?” and “You want me to do what?”





	Just Because

Damen had just triple-checked that everything was in place when he heard the front door lock turn. Knowing he had less than five seconds to get into position, he sacrificed checking his appearance to snatch the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. He looked well put together. Probably. By the time the door was fully opened, Damen was leaning against the wall in their narrow entryway – an attempt at nonchalance.

Laurent stepped into the apartment and froze at the sight in front of him. He took in the black slacks, expensive button-up shirt and flowers in one long, analytical sweep. Damen could see the gears in Laurent’s mind working on overdrive. He let him. By the end of the night Laurent wouldn’t be thinking at all. 

With the weather getting chillier, Laurent wore a navy blue pea coat and a black scarf looped around his neck. Damen appreciated how the dark shades highlighted his fair skin and sharp blue eyes. His blond hair was swept to one side, mused and windblown. Somehow, it looked like he stepped off of a runway. The only sign that he did not, in fact, just partake in a fashion show was that the tips of his ears and nose were pink from the cold.

Damen wondered how someone could be so effortlessly beautiful.

It was only when Laurent’s eyes eventually drifted back to Damen’s that he finally spoke. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

“Valentine’s Day is far away,” was Laurent’s response. “There are no holidays coming up nor is it my birthday or our anniversary.”

“Nope,” Damen agreed. There was absolutely nothing special about this day.

Laurent blinked. “If this isn’t a ‘we won the lottery’ celebration, I will be very disappointed.”

Damen grinned. “Then I have some bad news for you.”

Laurent rolled his eyes but the ghost of a smile on his lips betrayed him. He put down his messenger bag and went to take off his coat. Damen stepped forward.

“Here,” he said, and offered the bouquet to Laurent. “Let me attend you.”

Laurent accepted it, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

In lieu of answering, Damen winked before bending down and unbuttoning Laurent’s wool pea coat. He moved behind Laurent to draw it off and hang it up. When Damen turned around, Laurent was looking down at the bouquet of flowers, a hand playing with the pedals. His cheeks were tinted the most lovely shade of red.

Laurent’s eyes flickered up to meet Damen’s. He smiled in a way that was almost bashful. Damen’s heart did a million backflips. “What’s the meaning of all of this, Damen?”

Damen placed his two hands around Laurent’s waist, drawing his lover in until they were less than an inch apart. The plastic wrap around the bouquet Laurent held crinkled in protest. “You’re the smartest and most brilliant person I know. I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Damen.” Laurent put a hand on Damen’s chest and tilted his head up to look at him. His tone was borderline incredulous. “Are you flirting with me?”

Damen rubbed the back of his neck. “Depends on whether or not it’s working.”

Laurent spoke with a hint of exasperation. “We’re married.”

“And so?” Damen tucked a strand of blonde hair around Laurent’s ear. “Am I not allowed to flirt with _my_ husband?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Ridiculous for you.”

Laurent went on his tiptoes and kissed Damen. His lips were soft and sweet like honey. Damen brought a hand down to cup Laurent’s cheek, the other circled around his waist to pull him impossibly closer.

“Wait,” Damen murmured between kisses, unwilling to break apart. “Is it working?”

“It’s working,” said Laurent, so quietly that Damen felt the words against his lips more than he heard them.

Damen knew they couldn’t stand in the entryway the whole night. But with each kiss exchanged, Damen couldn’t help but consider forfeiting all his plans so they could stay together like this forever. 

In the end, Damen didn’t have to make a decision; Laurent broke apart first. Damen resisted the urge to pout. It made him feel better that Laurent wore a similar expression.

Laurent looked down at the flowers. “I should put these in a vase.”

_For once I’m one step ahead of you,_ Damen wanted to say, giddy at the prospect of taking Laurent by surprise. “There’s one waiting for you in our bedroom. You can place it there if you’d like.” He stepped aside so he didn’t block the hallway, revealing the second part of his plan. “I’m sure you know where to go.”

Laurent let out a breathless laugh, like he couldn’t believe what was in front of him. The flush on his ears and cheeks was no longer from the cold.

It was a last minute decision to add the rose petal trail. Damen hoped Laurent wouldn’t find it tacky but rather see it as a romantic gesture. From the way Laurent was looking at him, he hoped right.

“This will be tedious to clean up,” Laurent observed. “Is it really worth the hassle?” 

“Absolutely no hassle,” Damen promised. “The fact that you smiled already made it worth it.”

Laurent ducked his head. He reached out to lace their fingers together. “You’re unbelievable,” he said, before tugging Damen with him down the trail.

It led them to the bedroom. Laurent opened the door and turned his head to follow the trail that curved into their ensuite. He paused to survey the space before proceeding, observing every detail.

The most prominent change Damen made was to their four-post king sized bed: rose-coloured silks hung in generous folds, framing the sides in a manner that suggested privacy and intimacy. It blended well with their minimalistic décor and the variety of wax candles Damen lit on their nightstand and dresser. Adjacent to their nightstand stood a small table, upon which now sat a crystal vase partially filled with water. Only the corner lamp was lit, flooding the room with soft warmth.

Laurent deviated from the trail, bringing Damen with him, to place the bouquet in the crystal vase. He let go of Damen’s hand to arrange the flowers, moving them this way and that. His hands stilled for a second and he looked over his shoulder to Damen. “If you wanted to get me into bed, you could have just sent a text at work.”

Damen heard the teasing in Laurent’s tone – it became second nature to recognize it – but something about his rigid stance and tight-lipped smile didn’t sit right. “Hey,” said Damen. He took hold of Laurent’s shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face. Laurent wouldn’t meet his eye and it twisted knots in Damen’s stomach. He made sure his voice was firm when he said, “I didn’t do this for sex, Laurent. I wanted to do something special for you because you deserve something nice.”

Laurent tensed under Damen’s hands. When Laurent finally made eye contact, hesitance and confusion coloured his expression. “Tell me why.”

“Why?”

Laurent made a vague gesture with his hand. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t,” said Damen. And then: “Did I do something wrong? Have I misled you in some way?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” said Laurent. Damen breathed a silent sigh of relief. “I– I know that you’d never take something I wasn’t willing to give. You’re far too honourable for that. I just,” Laurent took a breath. “Everyone has a motive. The fact that – why would you do all this?”

Damen answered the only way he knew how.

Honest. Simple.

“Just because.”

“Just because?” 

“Because I _love_ you, Laurent. That’s all the reason I need, don’t you think?”

Laurent always had trouble accepting affection. It was one of the first things Damen noticed when they first started dating. This, however, did not deter Damen’s efforts to court Laurent all those months ago. He enjoyed the slow process of learning Laurent’s idiosyncrasies and was charmed to uncover part of Laurent he would never disclose to the public eye. It was a privilege to obtain Laurent’s trust after all he had been through. To be given the chance to love him.

Damen brought both of Laurent’s hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered. “Let me pamper you.”

Laurent’s blue eyes flickered from the vase to the bed to the rose petals, until they finally landed on Damen, as if coming to terms with what Damen had just confessed. “Alright,” he said after a pause. The blush was back and Damen couldn't help but to lean in and kiss both of his husband’s cheeks. Damen felt the heat of Laurent’s skin on his lips.

“I have something prepared in the ensuite,” Damen said softly. “Would you like to see?” 

Laurent changed his grip so he held Damen’s hand again. He squeezed twice. “Lead on, lover.”

With a hand on Laurent’s lower back, Damen guided him back onto the rose petal trail and towards their bathroom. Even from across the bedroom, the sound of rushing water was loud and clear. The door was partially closed but it didn’t take a genius to know what Damen had planned.

The clawfoot bathtub was three quarters full. Tendrils of steam twisted upwards, warming up the air. It was humid, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Laurent closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Orange blossoms,” he commented.

“I added the scent into the bath.” Damen dimmed the lights a fraction. He trailed his finger down Laurent’s arm as he said, “Your favourite.”

“Yes,” Laurent replied. He turned in towards the touch so they were facing each other. Damen tightened his hold around Laurent as his lover leaned up to whisper, “Now undress me.”

It took a second for Damen to remember to breathe. Anticipation flooded his bloodstream at the thought of Laurent naked in front of him. “It would be my honour, Your Highness.” That earned Damen a light smack on his chest. And then, when Damen protested, a peck on the cheek.

Damen made quick work, each inch of pale skin uncovered effectively doubling his heart rate. When Laurent stepped out of the last of his clothes, Damen took the time to appreciate his body. Laurent’s complexion was white as pearls – smooth, unblemished, and precious. The shadows highlighted his lithe, athletic build that one wouldn’t assume he had at a quick glance. In all honesty, Laurent put marble statues to shame – the David had nothing on his husband.

There was no denying Damen’s attraction. Laurent’s beauty was heart stopping.  
  
Damen wanted to kiss and worship every inch of him. He wanted to see Laurent fall apart under his gentle affections and lose himself to feeling of being loved….

But first things first.

Damen locked eyes with Laurent and wondered at the blush spread from his collarbone up to his cheeks. It wasn’t the nudity that had Laurent so demure. Damen extended a hand for Laurent to take, as a suitor would to their intended. “May I?”

Laurent bit his lower lip and took Damen’s hand. “You may.”

Damen helped Laurent step into the tub. As Laurent went to lie down, Damen knelt to follow him without retracting his hand. He supported Laurent’s head and rested it on the memory foam bath pillow at the edge of the tub.

Laurent’s shoulders peeked out of the water. He let out a long, contented sigh. His eyes were closed. “This is nice,” he hummed. “Can’t remember the last time I took a bath.”

“Relax,” said Damen. He carded his fingers through Laurent’s golden hair, getting the locks wet while marvelling at how soft they were. “You deserve it, babe.”

Laurent’s eyes fluttered open. He looked drowsy from the heat, body and face already tinted a rosy pink. _If the water were any hotter, he’d be cooked like a lobster,_ Damen mused. His skin was always sensitive; temperature was no exception.

“Strip.”

Damen was so mesmerized by the serene look on Laurent’s face that he didn’t register the word until a second after Laurent said it.

Caught off guard, Damen stuttered out, “You want me to do what?”

“You heard me.”

“T-this is for you. Don’t think that –”

“This _is_ for me.” There was a glint in Laurent’s eyes. “Your husband deserves a view.”

A view? Did he – _oh._ Damen smirked, a small thrill running up his spine at Laurent’s request.

Damen stood and took a step back so Laurent didn’t have to strain his head to look up. He started undoing the buttons from the top, taking his time as Laurent looked on with rapt attention. He drew it off and tossed it haphazardly on the floor. The belt slid off with ease and so did his slacks, falling into the pile of their combined clothing. 

The last thing left on was Damen’s briefs – he would take them off if asked, but didn’t want Laurent to get the wrong idea after their earlier conversation. Damen spread his arms out in a gesture meaning _I’m finished._ Laurent raised a hand out of the water and twirled his finger around. 

Damen raised an eyebrow and did as he was told. He turned on the spot slowly as Laurent took his fill.

“How’s the view?”

“Adequate.” 

Damen laughed, feeling pleased as his chest swelled with fondness. “I consider that high praise, coming from you.”

“Perhaps my opinion will change with a closer look.” Laurent turned towards him, water droplets ribboning down his body. “Come here,” he said. Damen went to him like a moth to a flame.

As soon as Damen was in arm’s reach, Laurent pulled him in for a long lingering kiss. Damen melted into it, one hand cradling the back of Laurent’s head while the other cupped his cheek. Heat from the water radiated off Laurent’s skin, seeping into his own. It was an indescribable comfort having Laurent in his arms, all warm and unwound from stress.

“The view is much better from here,” Laurent breathed in the thin space between them before lying back down in the tub.

“I’m glad you approve.” Damen found the natural sea sponge he purchased a few days ago on top of the pile of their bath supplies. It was soft as clouds, weighing nothing but the amount of care Damen intended to bestow upon Laurent.

He squeezed a dollop of Laurent’s favourite citrus-scented body wash onto the sponge. With Laurent’s nod of approval, Damen held one of his hands and ran the soapy sponge over them, between his fingers, and then along the length of his arms in long slow strokes. A layer of lush bubbles enveloped Laurent like a second skin.

The only sound audible was the water rippling and their quiet breathing. Damen had considered setting up a playlist for Laurent’s bath but disregarded it. No words of any love song could transcribe what was being said in the silence between them. Damen, after all, was always one who spoke best through actions. He took his time, cleansing Laurent’s body with gentle attentiveness. Each pass of the sponge had Laurent sinking slightly deeper into the tub. His eyes remained close throughout the bath. To Damen’s delight, a small exquisite smile graced Laurent’s face.

When every inch of Laurent had been washed and loved to Damen’s satisfaction, he filled up a small basin of fresh water to rinse the soapsuds away.

“Would you like to stay in the bath a little longer?” Damen asked, the first words spoken an indeterminate amount of time later.

“If I stay any longer my skin will wrinkle,” said Laurent as he sat up. “And considering the fact that you have something else planned–” Laurent rolled his eyes and pulled Damen close for a kiss. “Don’t look at me like that. Knowing you and your overzealous ideas of courtship, a helicopter could be waiting on the roof to take us to the Greek islands.”

“I don’t need a helicopter,” Damen said, stealing a kiss from Laurent. And another for good measure. “I’ll carry you there myself.”

Laurent huffed a laugh, “My honourable barbarian.”

Damen helped Laurent stand upright, snagged an enormous fluffy towel, and draped it over Laurent. As Damen carefully dried Laurent’s hair and the rest of his body, he recalled the day they went shopping for new linens. Damen had found the cheapest one and plopped it in their trolley without a second thought. Laurent fished it out no more than five seconds later and replaced it with the most expensive one, stating how Damen ought to live with higher standards. 

“You’re smiling,” said Laurent.

Damen kissed Laurent’s petite nose. “Just thinking about you.”

“How charming,” Laurent replied, tone coming across more affectionate than sarcastic.

Once Laurent was dry, Damen helped Laurent into his briefs before passing him a navy blue robe. Damen shepherded his lover into their master bedroom and over to their bed. He pulled back the covers on Laurent’s side of the bed and Laurent slipped under them without question. When that was done, Damen passed Laurent his book on the nightstand and said, “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back.” 

Laurent hummed his agreement, already flipping to his bookmarked page.

Damen left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, excited to commence phase four of his plan. He pulled out the Godiva melting chocolates he hid in the back of the pantry, a metal pot, a glass bowl, a spatula, and the box of organic strawberries out of the fridge.

He filled the pot halfway with water and turned the heat on to medium high. While waiting for the water to simmer, Damen hand picked the ripest strawberries and washed them under the tap.

Just as he patted the berries dry and lined them up on a piece of parchment paper, the water was ready to go. Damen shook a generous amount of chocolate into the bowel and placed it over the pot.

Spatula in hand, Damen gently stirred the chocolate until it was nice and silky smooth. He grinned and silently congratulated himself on his success. It took a dozen practice trials at Nikandros’ apartment to prepare for this very moment.

Using an oven glove, Damen removed the melted chocolate off the heat and set it next to the strawberries. He dipped each berry into the chocolate, ensuring that all of them were well and evenly coated. Once that was complete, he put the tray into the fridge to chill. It wouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes. He spent that time cleaning up the kitchen and putting away all the utensils.

The next time he opened the fridge it was to perfect chocolate covered strawberries. Damen arranged them into a heart shape on the plate, taking great care to make sure the stems were all facing the same direction – as he learned from Food Network, presentation was _key_. Then Damen all but ran back to their bedroom like a golden retriever puppy ecstatic to show off his new toy. 

Laurent looked up from his book at Damen’s abrupt entrance. He wore his wiry-framed reading glasses and looked way too handsome for his own good.

Damen grinned, going over to their bed and crawling onto his side. He brought out the plate from behind his back and presented the strawberries with a flourished, “Ta-da!”

Laurent stared at the strawberries before glancing up at Damen. “I didn’t hear the smoke detector go off. Did you really make these?”

The genuine surprise in Laurent’s voice made Damen laugh. Damen assumed Laurent was remembering his failed Valentine’s Day meal last year when he almost set the whole kitchen on fire. Laurent forbid him from ever attempting rabbit stew ever again.

“Believe it or not, I really did.” Damen picked one of the strawberries up by their leaves and held it up. “Try it.”

Laurent maintained eye contact while leaning in to take a bite. Damen’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of Laurent’s breath against his fingertips. Laurent chewed, taking his time. It drove Damen out of his mind. 

Another bite. This time, Laurent’s lips brushed against his fingertips. The strawberry was finished. “It’s good,” he said at last. “Amazing, actually.”

Damen beamed. Laurent might as well have said that it was the most delicious thing in the world. When Damen reached down to take another, Laurent moved faster. He plucked a strawberry of his own and brought it in front of Damen. “Now you,” he said. 

They took turns feeding each other strawberries, a small shared intimacy that had Damen’s heart brimming with contentment. Here, Laurent was sweeter and more delectable than chocolate. It amazed Damen to no end how Laurent would have never allowed anyone else to feed him like this, how he would never perform such acts of endearment except when they were alone.

Damen felt around the plate and came in contact with only the leaves. He looked down and was shocked to find that they had finished them all. He wanted this moment to last forever… There were more strawberries in the fridge. It would take only a few minutes. He could go back and make another batch and –

The plate was taken from him and out of sight. Two hands cradled Damen’s head and guided his vision upward. Laurent brushed Damen’s cheekbone with his thumb. “We can make more tomorrow,” said Laurent, reading his mind. “We can do it together.”

“Yes.” Damen’s gaze dropped to Laurent’s lips. There was a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. Unable to resist one second longer, Damen slid a hand to Laurent’s jaw and tilted his head to bring their lips together.

Laurent went willingly, sliding fingers into Damen’s dark unruly curls to draw him in. The taste of sugary chocolate and _Laurent_ had Damen forgetting everything besides what mattered: kissing Laurent. This all-consuming feeling was dangerous and intoxicating, like the thrill of leaping off the ledge of a cliff into open waters. Damen couldn’t get enough of it.

Damen surged forward to kiss Laurent again, hard and thorough. The soft noise that escaped his lover was all the encouragement Damen needed to press in closer to Laurent’s pliant mouth, which opened and bid him entrance. Damen felt dizzy and lightheaded at the first touch of tongue, groaning at the feeling of it against his own, sliding into Laurent’s mouth. 

Deep and passionate kisses soon mellowed into unhurried languid ones until they were breathing into each other, inseparable. Brown eyes gazed into blue. Damen reached out to brush Laurent’s hair back, a loving caress that had Laurent shivering at the touch. He unconsciously pushed back against Damen’s hand, a silent demand to keep going. And who was Damen to deny Laurent anything?

There was no urgency in the way they moved together; the push and pull like two planets orbiting around one another, no force greater or less. Equals.

As it should be.

As it always would be.

“You should make chocolate covered strawberries more often,” said Laurent while catching his breath. A part of Damen was satisfied by how dishevelled he looked – it was so unlike Laurent out of their bedroom, all primped and proper.

“I’ll make them every day if that’s what you wish.”

“Right now, I wish to rest.” Laurent yawned. “You wore me out.” 

“But we only kissed,” said Damen, a little pleased.

“Oh, was that all?” Laurent asked. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Damen chuckled and combed his fingers through Laurent’s blond hair. “I planned to give you a massage tonight, which requires no effort on your part. Is that agreeable or – ”

Laurent silenced him with a quick kiss. “Yes,” said Laurent and Damen laughed at his eagerness. Incapable of resisting the chance, Damen flexed. Laurent ran a hand down the plans of his chest, outlining the distinct curve of hard muscle all while humming in approval. He brought his hand up and squeezed Damen’s bicep. He smirked. “ _This_ is very agreeable.”

“I’ll get the massage oil,” said Damen. He couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that Laurent found him attractive. “I bought a new scent I thought you might like.”

“Very well.” Laurent rolled of the bed and stretched. “I’m going to brush my teeth.”

Damen kissed Laurent farewell even though he was leaving Laurent’s side only for a few minutes. He watched Laurent slip into the bathroom and closed the door before he went to fetch the oil.

Damen was reading the instructions on the back of the vial while walking back to their bedroom – he knew exactly what to do with it but it was _just in case_. He didn’t look up when he re-entered the bedroom, thinking Laurent wouldn’t be finished. 

Someone cleared their throat and Damen’s eyes snapped up to the source of the sound. It was Laurent. And Laurent was –

Damen tripped and almost slammed his face into one of the posts on the bed.

“You’re naked.”

“A fine observation.” Laurent laughed, eyes lighting up. He walked over and pressed a kiss to Damen’s cheek. “You saw me naked in the bath no more than an hour ago.”

Damen caught hold of Laurent before he could pull away. “I know, but I’m always taken aback by your beauty.” He peppered a flurry of kisses all over Laurent’s face and neck, eliciting another round of laughter from his beloved. Damen loved hearing Laurent laugh; it was sweet, airy, and honest.

Laurent pressed a lingering kiss to Damen’s mouth. He tasted like their peppermint toothpaste. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Damen sat on the edge of their bed and pulled Laurent down to join him. When they kissed, Laurent bit Damen’s bottom lip and tugged lightly, eyes sparkling with a playfulness that had Damen nip at Laurent in retaliation. “I’m pretty sure flattery got me a second date.”  
  
Laurent patted Damen’s cheek. “That was pity, Damen,” he teased.

“But here you are,” Damen tightened his hold for emphasis. “Is it still pity?”

Laurent’s eyes softened. He said, voice losing the joking tone: “It never has been.” 

It took more time than it should to untangle from each other’s embrace and to get onto what they intended to do. Laurent lied on his front, holding a pillow between folded arms to prop up his face.

Damen straddled over the back of Laurent’s thigh, careful to not bear his entire weight down – a squashed lover was definitely _not_ the desired result. Once both were comfortable with their positions, Damen uncapped the vial. He poured a few drops onto his palms and rubbed his hands together to warm it up.

“Smells nice. Is that lavender?” Laurent asked, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

“Lavender and cedarwood,” Damen told him. “It’s supposed to promote sleep and relaxation.” Two things of which Laurent undoubtedly needed more.

Damen started with Laurent’s neck and shoulders. He applied gentle pressure with his thumbs, slowly kneading Laurent’s stiff muscles in a circular motion.

Laurent let out a shaky breath.

“Okay?” Damen asked. While still massaging Laurent’s shoulders, Damen leaned down and trailed feather-light kisses from the nape of Laurent’s neck and down his spine.

“Yes,” Laurent barely suppressing a full body shiver. “More than okay.”

Damen pressed one last kiss to the middle of Laurent’s back before continuing his massage, moving down to his back. He explored the expanse of ivory skin and let Laurent’s reactions – the loud exhales, the slight shifts in his body, and the way his hands tightened around the pillow case while Damen worked on a particularly hard spot – guide him.

He loved seeing Laurent like this, relaxed and loose limbed among the white sheets. It took them months to get to this point – this place of _trust_. The vulnerability of Laurent’s current position was enough to attest to how far they had come.

It took a little over an hour for Damen to finish his massage. He bent over and pressed a kiss the back of Laurent’s head. “How was that, sweetheart?”

No answer.

“Laurent?”

When Laurent still didn’t responded, Damen peeked over to look at his face. Laurent was…Laurent was fast asleep. Damen must have missed the signs of Laurent’s breath evening out, too focused on unknotting the stiff muscles along the curvature of his back. Laurent had been so relaxed under Damen’s touch that he didn’t notice his body grow limp. To Damen’s utter amusement, Laurent’s mouth was slack, a tiny drop of drool peeking out and trailing down onto the pillow.

Damen was tempted to take a picture but his cellphone was out of the room. Besides, Laurent would most likely kill him if he managed to snap a photo. Next time.

It was when Damen lifted his weight off of Laurent that he stirred. “Damen?” Laurent called out, voice groggy.

“I’m right here,” Damen reassured him, moving over so he was in Laurent’s line of sight. “You fell asleep during your massage.” 

“You’re so good at it,” Laurent muttered before rolling over to his side. “So strong.” 

Damen perked up at that. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Laurent found Damen’s hand and tugged. “Come to bed.”

Completely enamored with his sleepy lover, Damen had no choice but to obey. “Right away, Your Highness.”

Damen helped Laurent under the covers and slipped in next to him. Laurent wasted no time getting nice and comfy. He pressed himself snug against Damen’s side, pillowing his head on Damen’s chest. An arm slung over to hug Damen close while their legs tangled together. Damen, in return, wrapped his arms around Laurent in a secure hold.

Just when Damen thought Laurent fell back asleep, Laurent let out a happy and satisfied sigh. Laurent rubbed his cheek against Damen’s skin. “Thank you for today,” he whispered.

Damen stroked along Laurent’s flank. “No need for thanks, sweetheart. It was my pleasure. You deserve the absolute best.”

Laurent pressed a couple chaste kisses along the column of Damen’s neck, wherever he could reach. “You make me so happy.” His words were slurred, tittering on the edge of unconsciousness. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

“I love you with all my heart,” said Damen. “Sleep, Laurent. Sweet dreams.” 

It was impossible to describe the warm and bubbly feeling thrumming through Damen’s veins. He was on cloud nine, so happy at making Laurent happy that he wanted to dance around the room. He wanted to kiss Laurent awake and spend hours waxing poetry on how much he loved him.

But they had tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that.

They had time.

With that heartwarming thought and Laurent his arms, Damen drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would write again but here I am. A big thank you to my _real_ friends for encouraging me in every way that matters. They are the few who supported me through thick and thin and even when I gave them shit or tried to push them away. I wouldn't have tried writing fic again if it weren't for them. 
> 
> And of course, thank YOU for choosing to read this fic. Hope it gave good vibes! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Have a wonderful holiday and hope the new year brings better things <3


End file.
